


It's Really Not My Area

by MaddieFurtado



Series: I've Got A Problem... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Multi, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieFurtado/pseuds/MaddieFurtado
Summary: Text Copyright 2017 © Maddie FurtadoUsually when Sherlock is faced with a problem, it doesn't take him long to figure it out. Of course! He's Sherlock bloody Holmes! But this problem is hard for him to solve. Why, you ask? Well, it's not really his area.





	It's Really Not My Area

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3x01 (TEH) - Johnlock Brotp, Sherlolly, Two-parter 
> 
> Writing Prompt - “And you just left!?” “I just left.” “Why did you do that!?” “Why DID I do that?” 
> 
> I hoping to make this into a two-parter. Nothing more. But who's to say, if I feel inspired, I might continue.

**Watson. Come at once, if convenient.**  
**\- SH**

 **If not convenient, come anyway.**  
**-SH**

 **I know you're still mad at me about my resurrection, and you have every right. But I really need your help.**  
**\- SH**

 **Little busy right now Sherlock?? I got a date with Mary soon!**  
**\- John**

 **Too busy to text me back? Please John, it’s important.**  
**\- SH**

 **Fine. This better be good, damn it. I’ll let Mary know I’ll be a little late.**  
**\- John**

 **Thank you, John.**  
**\- SH**

* * *

It took John about 10 minutes to make it to Baker St. Mrs. Hudson was upstairs, fiddling around in the kitchen.

“Oh, John! Didn’t know you were coming over.” Mrs. Hudson said, putting down a dish cloth.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t supposed to be. Where’s Sherlock?” John said, sitting on his chair, readjusting his jacket.

“He’s in the bathroom dear. Why don’t I make you a quick cuppa while you wait?” She suggested, putting the kettle on.

“That would be lovely, thanks.” John muttered.

“Remember dear, not your house keeper.” She teased.

“Yeah, yeah.” John replied, checking his phone. Mary texted back. 

* * *

**Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you're seeing him again. I’m sure he missed you.**  
**\- Mary**

 **I’ll try not to be too late. If I am, let’s order take away, yeah?”**  
**\- John**

 **Sounds great, love. See you soon.**  
**\- Mary**

* * *

Sherlock finally walked out the bathroom, buttoning up his suit jacket.

“Ah John, you're finally here.” Sherlock announced, sitting down in his chair.

“It only took me 10 minutes.” John stated, putting his phone away.

“Yes, traffic is terrible these days. I used to get here in 5.” Sherlock replied, waving his hand.

“What is it Sherlock? You said it was important.” John demanded, changed the subject.

“Yes, I need help.”

“Help?” A look of confusion was placed on John’s face.

“Yes, about last night.” Sherlock said, softy.

“Last night, why what happened last night?”

* * *

_**“Fancy some chips** _ **_?”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“I know a fantastic fish shop just off the Marylebone Road. The owner always gives me extra portions.”_ **

**_"Did you get him off a murder charge?”_ **

**_“No, I helped him put up some shelves.”_ **

* * *

“Okay, what’s wrong with that?”

Sherlock sighed.

“That’s not the problem.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“W-well, it’s what happened after…” Sherlock stuttered.

* * *

**_“Sherlock?”_ **

**_"Hmm?”_ **

**_“What was today about?”_ **

**_“Saying thank you.”_ **

**_“For what?”_ **

**_“Everything you did for me.”_ **

**_“It’s okay. It was my pleasure.”_ **

**_“No, I mean it.”_ **

**_“I don’t mean ‘pleasure.’ I mean, I didn’t mind. I wanted to.”_ **

**_“Moriarty slipped up. He made a mistake. Because the one person he thought didn’t matter at all to me was the one person that mattered the most. You made it all possible. But you can’t do this again, can you?”_ **

* * *

“And what did she say? When you said that?”

“Well, she said...”

* * *

 " ** _I had a lovely day. I’d love to – I just ... um ...”_ **

**_"Oh, congratulations, by the way.”_ **

* * *

“Engaged?” John said, accepting the cup of tea from Mrs. Hudson.

“Yes, John. She’s engaged. She has a ring on her finger.” Sherlock said, grabbing a ginger nut off the plate Mrs. Hudson set out for him with his tea.

“Okay, then what?”

“Well she proceeded to tell me about him… how they met, and so on.” Sherlock replied, while munching.

* * *

**_"He’s not from work. We met through friends, the old-fashioned way. He’s nice. We ... he’s got a dog ... we-we go to the pub on weekends and he ... I’ve met his mum and dad and his friends and all his family. I’ve no idea why I’m telling you this…”_ **

**_“I hope you’ll be very happy, Molly Hooper. You deserve it. After all, not all the men you fall for can turn out to be sociopaths.”_ **

**_“No?"_ **

**_"No.”  
_ **

**_(Sherlock stepped closer to her, gave her a beautiful smile, then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and then left.)_ **

* * *

 “And you just left!?”

 “I just left.”

 "Why did you do that!?”

 “Why DID I do that?”

 A few minutes of silence fell upon them while they were drinking their tea.

 “Well, I still don’t see what the problem is?” John said suddenly.

 “Ugh John! Don’t you see? Do you ever see?”

 “Tell me then, you git!” John yelled.

 Once John yelled, Mrs. Hudson decided to go back to her flat. 

"Molly Hooper has moved on. She has found someone to share her life with.”

 “Yes? Naturally, that’s what happens to most adults.”

 “John, please.”

 A shocked smile fell upon John’s lips.

 “Hold on, I’m going to make a deduction.”

 “Alright, good.” Sherlock said, sipping his tea. 

 “Sherlock, you’re upset about this.”

 Sherlock just swallowed thickly.

 “You're upset because Molly has found someone else to be smitten with.”

 “Oh, very good John. You’ve got me all figured out.” Sherlock replied sarcastically.

 “But it’s way more than that though…isn’t it?” John trailed off.

 Sherlock’s silent reply told John everything he needed to know. Sherlock has feelings for her. REAL feelings.

“Do you…have feelings for her?”

“Sorry? What? Feelings?”

“Are you in love with Molly Hopper?” John seriously asked.

“….”

“YOUR ARE. I KNEW IT!”

“John, seriously.”

“Sherlock bloody Holmes: IN LOVE!” John exclaimed.

“JOHN, PLEASE.” Sherlock snapped.

“Admit it! Admit it that you're in love with her!” John said, quickly.

“Yes! Fine! I'm in love with her! Happy?” Sherlock replied, irritated. 

“Yes, I am." John chuckled. 

Sherlock was sitting in his chair with a pout on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"So, what are you going to do about it?” John asked, smiling.

“This is why I asked you over, John. I don’t know.” Sherlock replied sheepishly.

“Sherlock Holmes, doesn't know what to do? Wow.” John teased.

“It’s not really my area, John. You’ve had more experience with women then I have.” Sherlock stated.

“Well, I feel like you should finally make it your area, mate.” John half laughed, readjusting himself in his chair.

“Please John, stop teasing me and just help me.” Sherlock pleaded.

“Fine. Just tell her how you feel. Simple as that!”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah. Molly loves you. She’s always had feelings for you, Sherlock. Once you admit it to her, no doubt she’ll end the wedding and be with you." John explained.

“I know I’m not one to have a conscience, but doesn’t that sound wrong to you?” Sherlock replied.

“Well, you want to be with her, don’t you?”

“Yes, but doesn’t mean I should be.” Sherlock said, finally putting down his empty cup of tea.

“I don’t understand?”

“I will ruin her John. I don’t know how to be with someone romantically. I-" 

“What about Janine? I’d say you were with her in a romantic sense?”

“Yes John, but that was for work. It was acting.” Sherlock dismissed with a wave of his hand.

“I still don’t follow?” John exasperated.

“SHE DESERVES BETTER JOHN. Someone who will treat her right. Love her and be with her. My lifestyle doesn’t allow me to do all these things for her. Like some cases will make me leave the country, I won’t be able to be there for her when she needs me…" 

“Sherlock- “John started, flabbergasted.

“And the people that come in my life - dangerous people John. They already go after you, what if they go after her too? What if I can’t stop them in time? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if her life – her blood was spilt – because of my hands.” Sherlock rambled.

“Don’t you see? Do you finally see my problem?” Sherlock snapped.

Sherlock paused, took a breath and said...

“I love her…. but I don’t want to love her. Being together would only ruin her.”

Sherlock then placed his hands underneath his chin and looked towards the ground.

“But Sherlock, being without her is ruining you." 

Sherlock sighed, and ran a hand down the side of his face.

“Now you finally see my problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS are great! COMMENTS are always welcome! <3


End file.
